Organization XIII interview
by Anniexo88
Summary: One of the new nobodies, Anniexo, goes around and asks the Organization what they think of another nobody named Maru OOC
1. Members one to six

Anniexo walked into the meeting room of the Castle That Never Was, her long dark blue hair softly hung behind her, she eyed the very person she was looking for... Xemnas, he stood with his back to her so she could only see his long white hair and the same black coat that she had on.  
"Hey Xemnas, can I ask you something?" Anniexo asked stopping in the middle of the meeting room, Xemnas slowly turned around so Anniexo could see his tanned skin.  
"Indeed." Xemnas nodded, with this, Anniexo pulled out a piece of paper to remind her what she wanted to ask.  
"What do you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked putting the paper back into her pocket and pulling out a small tape recorder and pressed the record button.  
Xemnas looked at Anniexo for a moment before answering her question.  
"I don't really know him personally, but from what I have been told, he is very caring and loving, but that is only what Vexen and Marluxia have told me about him, I would like to get to know Maru better." Xemnas replied, Anniexo pressed the stop button on her tape recorder and put it back in her pocket.  
"Thanks, Xem. Better go find Xigbar now." Anniexo said before turning around and running out of the meeting room.

Anniexo went right to the Free Shooter's room and as she hoped, Xigbar was standing outside, his black hair with grey highlights was tied neatly into a pony tail, he had a scar on the left side of his chin that ended at his cheek and only his left golden eye was visible since he wore an eye patch.  
"Hey Xiggy, I want to ask you something." Anniexo said leaning on the wall next to Xigbar and pulling out her tape recorder, Xigbar looked at Anniexo and smiled.  
"Hey little dude, fire away then." Xigbar said leaning next to Anniexo.  
"What do you think of Maru?" She asked pressing the record button.  
"Heh, if he wasn't fun to be with, I would use him for target prac---" Xigbar was cut off when Vexen threw a block of ice at him.  
"Vexen, please, I'm trying to have an interview with you guys on what you all think of Maru." Anniexo said not moving from where she was.  
"Ow! Dude, I was joking!" Xigbar shouted before Vexen faded into a portal.  
"Anyways, yeah he's funny; we're always joking around together… when he's not head over heels for Mr. Freeze and Flower Boy." Xigbar said rubbing his side where the ice had hit him, Anniexo pressed the stop button on her tape recorder and put it back in her pocket.  
"Thanks, Xiggy, I'm off to find Xaldin now." Anniexo said waving before fading into a portal.  
"See ya, little dude!" Xigbar said.

It didn't take Anniexo long to find Xaldin, he was in his room. Anniexo softly knocked on his door and stood back, when the door opened there was a great gust of wind that almost sent her flying down the hall if a purple lance hadn't pinned her to the wall by the hood of her coat.  
"Hey Xaldin, mind if I ask you something?" Anniexo asked pulling the lance out of the wall so she could approaches the man who had corn rows in his hair that was tied in the back by more of his hair, he also had sideburns and blue eyes, Anniexo handed Xaldin his lance back.  
"What do you want to ask me then?" Xaldin said taking his lance back and throwing it into his room, Anniexo took the tape recorder back out of her pocket and got ready to press record button.  
"What do you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked.  
"I don't really know him and that's all I'm saying." Xaldin replied before going back into his room. Anniexo just stopped the recording and put the tape recorder back into her pocket.  
"Well, that was quick." She shrugged before fading into another portal down to the lab.

Anniexo stepped out of the portal and into a dark lab, all around were chemicals that the Chilly Academic was well known to use.  
"Hey Vex, how you doing?" Anniexo said happily sitting next to Vexen who was writing a report, he put his black pen down and turned to face Anniexo.  
"Let me guess, you're here to find out what I think about Maru right?" Vexen asked knowing the answer he was going to get.  
"Right, so do you mind telling me?" Anniexo said as she got up and pulled the tape recorder out and pressed record before sitting back down.  
"He's the only one who can melt my ice... I love it when he comes into my room in the middle of the night with Marluxia so we can cuddle up together, and he is indeed a pleasure to know." Vexen said before turning back to his work, Anniexo stopped the recording and put the recorder back into her pocket.  
"Thanks Vex, see you around." Anniexo said before fading in to another portal to the library.

In the library, Lexaeus and Zexion sat quietly reading books. Lexaeus had short brownish hair that kinda zigzagged at the back, he had blue eyes and was very well built, Zexion on the other hand was a lot smaller then Lexaeus, he had very light blue hair and dark eyes, but only his left eye could been seen since he hid the other one with his hair. They both looked up when Anniexo entered the library.  
"Hey Lex, Z, can I ask you what you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked sitting down next to Zexion and pulling out the tape recorder again and pressing the record button.  
"I've see him around from time to time, mainly with Vexen in his lab or with Marluxia in his garden, he seems nice, but I don't know him that well." Lexaeus said before he went back to reading.  
"He is a very smart boy for his age, I may not know him personally since I do not wish to know anyone personally, but I can tell he is a nice person." Zexion said as he too went back to reading, Anniexo stopped the recorder and put it back in to her pocket.  
"Thanks guys, see you around." Anniexo said before once again fading into a portal.

**I would like to thank Flowers-for-you for checking this for any errors, so thank you Flowers-for-you**

**As you should know Anniexo is my own character and Maru belongs to Flowers-for-you **


	2. Members seven to thirteen

After stepping out of the portal, Anniexo almost walked right into a man with long blue hair, he eyed Anniexo with his golden eyes, right between his eyes was a large X shaped scar.  
"Ah Sai'x, just the nobody I was looking for." Anniexo said taking a step back from Sai'x and putting her hand in her pocket to get the tape recorder out.  
"What is it, Anniexo?" Sai'x asked sounding like he was going to go berserk at any moment.  
"I just want to know what you think of Maru." Anniexo said as she pressed the record button.  
"I know as much of him as Xemnas does, now if you don't mind, I need to get some of my belongings back from Axel." Sai'x said before walking away.  
"Oh well, at least I got something out of him." Anniexo said as she stopped the recorder and put in back in her pocket, she was about to fade into another portal but someone tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned around she saw a man with red spiky hair, green eyes, and two purple lines on his cheeks.  
"Hey, Axel mind if I ask you something?" Anniexo asked as she pulled the tape recorder back out.  
"Sure, you know you can always ask me anything, got it memorized?" Axel replied as he pointed to the side of his head when he said the last three words.  
"Okay then, what do you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked as she pressed the record button.  
"He's great to hang around with but he's mainly with Vex and Marly, I don't mind but when we're hanging out and he sees one of them, he goes right to them." Axel replied, Anniexo stopped the recording.  
"Thanks Axel, see you around." Anniexo said before fading in to a portal.

Anniexo walked along the halls of the castle looking for Demyx the Melodious Nocturne, it wasn't long before she could hear him playing on his sitar, when she turned a corner she saw the blond mullet dancing around with his back to her.  
"Hey, Demyx!" Anniexo shouted so he could hear her over the music, when he turned around his blue eyes looked right into hers.  
"Hey, you're looking lively!" Demyx said happily.  
"Yeah, you too, hey Demyx can I ask you what you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked as she got out the tape recorder and pressed the record button.  
"Sure, I like him, he always listens to my songs that I play on my sitar, he's funny, kind and fun to be with." Demyx replied, just then another blond walked up behind Anniexo, it was Luxord. His hair was lighter then Demyx's and he had a small bread and blue eyes.  
"I would like to get to know him over a friendly game of poker, but he never seems to want to play any card games with me." Luxord said, Anniexo stopped the recording and put the recorder in to her pocket.  
"Saves me time looking for you then, Luxord, and Maru doesn't want to play poker with you because he knows you'll cheat like you always do." Anniexo said, before Luxord could say anything she had already faded into a portal and into a room that looked like a garden.

Anniexo walked around the garden, she was looking at the plants and flowers more than looking for the Graceful Assassin who could always been found here, but when she saw pink hair moving behind a rosemary bush she walked over and tapped the man who was digging up some weeds.  
"Hey Marluxia, got a minute?" Anniexo asked, Marluxia looked up at her with his dark blue eyes.  
"What do you want?" Marluxia said as he stood up, the two of them were the same height but Anniexo wasn't as well-built as Marluxia was.  
"I just want to know what you think of Maru." Anniexo said as she pulled out the tape recorder and pressed record.  
"I love him so much, he loves to help me with my gardening, I really love spending time with Maru, he's really pretty, kind and loving." Marluxia said smiling.  
"I knew I'd get something like that from you Marluxia" Anniexo said as she stopped the recording and left Marluxia to carry on with his gardening.

Anniexo walked along the halls once again, looking for the only other female nobody in the organization, Anniexo stopped outside a door and opened it.  
"Hey, Larxene come out here a minute." Anniexo said as she got the tape recorder out again, Larxene came out and slammed her door shut, Larxene had blond hair and blue eyes and was much smaller then Anniexo.  
"So, what do you want?" Larxene asked.  
"I want to know what you think of Maru." Anniexo replied pressing record, Larxene looked like she was going to kill Anniexo right there and then.  
"The fucking bitch took my Marly away from me, I hate him so much. If it didn't hurt Marluxia I'd kill the bitch!" Larxene growled before going back into her room. Just then, Roxas passed by looking at Anniexo in confusion, Roxas had short blond spiky hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey, Roxas what do you think of Maru?" Anniexo asked.  
"Oh, so that's why Larxene was being like that... well Maru's fun to be with, we're not close friends but we get along okay." Roxas replied before walking off again, Anniexo stopped the recording one last time.  
"Thank god, I've done it." Anniexo said as she took the tape out and put it in her pocket and faded into a portal back to her room.

**Thanks again to Flowers-for-you for editing this**


End file.
